


What do you mean these aren't pain killers?

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: A mix up of medications, Aphrodisiacs, Im tired so I'll rewrite the sex a little bit better on a later date, M/M, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaurien gets hurt and Clarabelle gives him some medication. Instead he gets an aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean these aren't pain killers?

Vaurien Scapegrace was not having a good day. During his last shift as The Dark and Stormy Knight he had fallen down cutting his leg open. The scrap was causing him a bit of trouble so he had called Clarabelle to bring him some medication. Once the talkative girl had left he had made his way back to the bedroom and fell asleep. Upon waking up with the cut throbbing he unscrewed the top of the bottle and squeezed a couple of drops of the pinkish liquid on his tongue and a few more into the cut. He them laid back down and forced himself to sleep. He laid in bed deep in his own dreams until his body started to heat up. In his uncomfort the other woke up. His entire body felt warm and tingled. Breathing was hard as his chest felt tight making every breath hard. Not knowing what was going on he decided to call the blue haired girl to see what it was she had given him. Vaurien reached over the bed and grabbed his small handheld dialing the number quickly. He stayed in bed finding that crossing his legs made the strange feelings clear for a bit. The phone rang before a cheery voice answered. “Clarabelle?” He said after hearing the voice stop suddenly with a loud bang in the background.

“Yes?” Came the same voice. He heard scuffling in the background and figured the girl had fallen down once more. 

“It’s Vaurien Scapegrace.” 

“Oh Scapey! I was just about to call you!”

The man scrunched up his face and asked curiously, and also a little bit worriedly, “You were?”

 

“Well I mean. I had a note telling me to call you but, I don’t remember why.”

 

“Clarabelle!” Scapegrace yelled nowing the other would go off on a tangent if he didn't keep her on track. His body felt odd and he wanted to know why as soon as he could so he would be able to fix it. A quick look at his leg showed that it had not healed at all.

 

“Yes?”

“What was the drug you gave me?”

“Oh that’s what I needed to tell you!”

His heart dropped. It was not the first time the girl had messed up a medication order. The last time it had happened he heard that a woman had sprouted spider legs out of her leg. “Tell me what?” Vaurien said slowly.

“I may have switched the medication for what you needed.” Scapegrace sucked in a breathe trying not to throw up in worry. “It’s either Poison, or some kind of Aphrodisiac.”

 

A quick look at the clock told him that it was not poison or else he would have been dead a few hours ago. Clarabelle had arrived in the morning and it was about midafternoon at that moment. A wave of relief passed over the adept until he remembered what else the other had said. “An aphri-who-siac?” He asked curiously having never heard the word before.

 

“Oh Scapey.” Scapegrace glared at the phone as the girl laughed on the other line. “It’s a medicine that makes you feel really good!”

 

Vaurien shook his head. He thought about what he was feeling at that moment. The tingling sensation along with the strange wet spot that was soaking his underwear was not what he would call pleasant. “This is NOT a good feeling!” 

 

“Ask Gerald for help if you need it.” A yell was heard in the background of the phone. “Oops I need to go have fun!”

 

“Wait Clarabelle! What do you mean have fun?” A click sounded before the line went dead. “Dammit.” He threw the phone at the wall in a fit of rage and threw himself back onto the bed. Ignoring the feelings did not help though they seemed to get worse whenever he tried to sleep it off. The wet spot had grown and as he pulled back the sheets he saw that the female panties he had started to wear were all but soaked. Reaching down to touch the area sent a wave of pleasure through him. Wanting the feelings to finish he yelled out to the other desperately. “Thrasher get over here!”

 

The sound of clunking footsteps echoed through the small apartment until the door opened showing the other muscular man. It was odd but at that moment Scapegrace realized just how attractive he was in the new body, not to say that his original wasn’t bad to look at either. Scapegrace shook his head wondering why these were even thoughts in his head. “Yes master? What can I… Oh” Gerald looked at the other man in shock. Vaurien was laying in the bed in nothing but a pair of soaking wet pink women’s panties and a tight shirt that had ridden up to show his slender stomach which, to Thrasher’s surprise, had a small belly button piercing.

 

“I need some help. I feel…” The words brought the newly blonds attention to the others red face. Vaurien was panting hard and sweat was forming on his body. The red head motioned to his body awkwardly not really caring about how it looked to the other. “Off.”

 

“Master what did you have?” Thrasher asked walking over to the bed and reaching out to feel the others forehead. The hand was smacked way as Vaurien held up the vial that Clarabelle had given him. Taking the small bottle Gerald read the labeling and frowned. “Oh that’s why.”

 

“What is it?!” The smaller yelled angrily feeling worse and worse with each passing moment.

 

The taller fumbled over his words as he tried to explain it without freaking the other out. “Well its… It’s a…”

 

“Just spit it out already!”

 

“It’s a medicine that makes you horny sir.”

 

Scapegrace groaned in frustration covering his face with both of his hands. “Well how am I supposed to fix this mistake?”

 

Looking down at the man whom he had feelings for suffering from the effects of the drug made the other grow hard as he thought of possibilities. He knew that the other would generally never allow the other to express his love for him, but since the opportunity had arrived he decided to see how far the other was willing to go to fix the mistake the blue haired girl had made. “I can help you master, but it may be a bit-“

 

“I don’t care.” The horny man said. Vaurien had given up and just wanted the odd feelings to disappear. “Just… Fix this.””

 

“Yes master.” The other man said a little more excitedly than he should have. The remark was met with a half assed glare from the one laying down. Gerald removed his shirt and pants, well aware of the other watching him do so. As soon as the clothing was off Gerald crawled onto the small bed and moved so he was over the smaller man straddling his legs. The two looked at each other both waiting for the other to make a move. Scapegrace was getting agitated and decided to be the one who initiated it. He reached up grabbing the others face to pull him down connecting their lips. The feeling of the connected skin was amazing. Vaurien could feel his skin heating up the longer the two kissed. 

Gerald’s head was spinning as the two made out. Taking a leap of faith he pulled away from the others lips and slowly started to kiss down his jaw and to the others neck. The red head groaned at the feeling arching up into the others body. His body was warm to the touch and the lips on his neck were a heaven send. Suddenly the lips turned a bit harder. Pressure built on the skin as he felt the others teeth latch onto his skin and bit down on it. Manicured hands went into the others hair as the blond bit down into the adepts shoulder. 

Scapegrace moaned and arched up into the other trying to relieve some of the tingling in the rest of his body. At hearing the moan Gerald moved one of his hands down the others body, tracing fingers over the smaller’s breast and down the stomach until he reached the panties. With every touch Vaurien stuttered underneath the other. Once he felt the other touch him along his pelvis he let out a high pitched moan. Going back to kiss the other Thrasher used his free hand to pull the soaked garments off of the other. Once they had been tossed to the side he moved his hand back up the others body. Scapegrace pushed the other off of him and took off his own shirt to cool himself down a bit more before pulling the other back on top of him. Gerald could feel his erection trying to push out of his underwear. The smaller knew that the other was enjoying the intimacy as much as he was. The cock was being pressed up against his leg which made the area in between his legs seem to pulse with expectation. As much as he was enjoying the attention on the upper half of his body he yearned for something more. 

“Thrasher.”

 

The other stopped what he was doing and looked at the panting man. “What is it master?” Vaurien groaned a bit. Hearing the other call him master as they lay together in bed sent heat right down to his groin. 

“I need you to do something else.”

“Do what?”

Vaurien bit his lip realizing how sensitive they had gotten. “I want you to…“ He looked down at the others member and slowly reached out to touch it amazed at how big it truly was. At the contact the blond gasped causing Scapegrace to look back up at the other. “Just do it.” He laid back down and felt the other touch his waist. A hum of happiness escaped his which quickly turned into a groan.

“Um, master?”

 

“For the love of the Gods what?” Scapegrace groaned out covering his face once more.

 

“Which um… which hole should I…”

 

“What are you trying to babble out?” Vaurien questioned not realizing the importance of the question. “Just… Please!” His body was so hot at that moment and the others hands seemed to chase the heat away to make the area feel good.

 

“But master which hole should I use?” The other asked truly worried. He didn't want to upset the other knowing how delicate the whole thing was for the other to be trapped in a body that was not the sex it needed to be.

 

“Um…. Try to use the woman’s?” Opening his legs Vaurien took a deep breath as Thrasher laid his hand over the entrance. With one finger he slowly started to make his was past the folds and into the cavern. “No no stop!” Panic had arisen in the other at the touch. He was not used to the new entrance and was not going to use it now when he wanted to get off so badly. At hearing the others words Thrasher pulled his hand back and moved up to hold the other tightly trying to calm him down. The red head took a few deep breaths, grateful that the other was understanding and stopped when he did. He nodded quickly at the other before pushing the other away once more. “Use the…” It was hard to talk with his heart racing so much because of the drug and panic he had felt.

 

“I understand master.” Gerald said softly kissing the other to calm him down. Vaurien melted into the kiss allowing the other to hug him tightly. He pulled bac to ask the other. “Do you have any lotion?” Gerald would have preferred lube but knowing the other did not engage in anything with anyone he would go for the next best thing. Vaurien nodded and reached to the night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lotion. He handed the bottle to the other and laid back down covering his face as he allowed the other to prepare himself. Squirting out the lotion into his hand Gerald warmed it to make sure the other would not be too uncomfortable. Once he was happy with the amount he moved his hand down to the others back entrance. Vaurien twitched at the touch but nodded at the other to continue. Pushing the first digit into the other was easy. It had Thrasher wondered if the first occupant of the body had done anal as well. 

The more he moved his finger in the other the more Vaurien wriggled. He could feel the others pulse quicken as he added another finger. Scapegraces moans started up again as he felt the other stretch him. The fire that had been bothering him for so long turned into pleasure. 

A few minutes passed before the blond was happy with the stretching. The taller then used the remaining lotion on his own member. He moved up close to the other and lifted him up so he could satisfy his partner while still being able to see his face. It wasn’t the first time he wished the two were in their original bodies, but he was happy to be able to connect with the others soul. The blond waited for the other to give him a signal before he started.

As he was lifted up Scapegrace felt his heart jump in anticipation. He wanted to continue as quickly as he could, needing the other to fuck him. The smaller man nodded at the other and gasped as he felt the others cock slowly stretch him. The feeling of the head going through the second ring had the adept moaning loudly and digging his nails into the others arms. Thrasher was sweating almost as much as the other was. Each thrust made both of the men pant in ecstasy. Gerald leaned over the other so he could kiss Vaurien’s neck leaving a few hickeys in an attempt to both stimulate the other, and mark the man as his own. 

“Thrasher!” The red head could feel warmth pooling in his stomach though it was not enough for him to release. While he was enjoying the feeling of the other fucking him he whimpered up trying to figure out what was wrong with the female body he was stuck in.

 

“Master let me,” The taller moved one hand down to the others clitoris and rubbed the area causing the adept to throw his head back in a choked moan.

 

“OH!” Both hands shot down to the others hand holding it in place and he could feel the warmth fire up. “Gerald don’t stop!” He hadn’t even noticed that he screamed the man’s real name as he felt his orgasm take over his body, blacking out his vision.

 

Upon hearing the other use his real name the blond pulled out of the other and came on the floor to make sure he did not ruin the sheets or the other man’s ass. “Vaurien.” He hissed out as his cum covered the wooden floor. Once they had both come down from their shared high Thrasher laid down next to the adept and cuddled up to him. The two laid there in silence until Scapegrace cleared his throat.

 

“If anybody asks,” The red head hissed out softly mainly due to the hoarseness of his voice caused by the screaming of his orgasm.

 

“I know. We haven’t done anything.” At any other time he may have been sad about the other wanting to keep their rare intimate moments to themselves or completely secret, but today he was glad that the two were united. It may have been a strange reason for them to finally have slept with each other, but it was done and Thrasher was happy to be in the others embrace. 

 

“That’s right.” Scapegrace cuddled in closer to the muscular idiot and sighed contently. At once he shot his head up and added quickly, “And you are forbidden from telling Clarabelle.”

 

“But master! Our Sunday brunch!”

 

“NEVER.” Scapegrace waited until the other sighed and have up a nod before laying his head back on the muscular chest satisfied.

 

“Master?”

 

“What?”

 

“Will this ever happen again?”

 

Vaurien thought about it deeply. It was not a bad experience. In fact he enjoyed their encounter quite a lot. It had felt good and they were both able to release themselves a bit. “Maybe.” The adept said quietly. He yawned happy that the drug had finally lost its effect. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. ”Goodnight Gerald.” 

 

“Goodnight Vaurien.” With those words the two pulled the discarded covers over their naked forms and fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
